


(all the light you keep) brings out the darkness in me

by silversonata



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Tony-centric, Tribute Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversonata/pseuds/silversonata
Summary: Destroyer of worlds. Breaker of Kings.Thanos, they call him.





	(all the light you keep) brings out the darkness in me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tryin to get back into the swing of writin, the goal is to add another lil bit to this or two and to revamp/finish this stuckony one i got sittin'. and then rewrite the first few stories i posted bc i can do better, ya know.
> 
> tony somehow knows the titan's name/the black order. somehow. i dunno, gotg hit him up with the info.
> 
> the rating is for mainly some small bit that happens later. also, what is dialogue ha haaa

Gangly, and unearthly, the Black Order readily incapacitate him, neatly disable his armor's internal hardware, and easily confine, and constrain him. Careless, thoughtless, they discard his body in the Sanctuary's expansive foyer.  
  
Flushed, defeated, he kneels.  
  
_Earth's finest tribute_ , they jest, and barb.  
  
Proxima Midnight, the most elite of her Master's warriors, pries her weapon—a long, sleek spear of suns, and cosmos—from his thigh. Impassive, she dislodges the spear from the gouge in his flesh, twists and pulls it from the battered husk of his armor.  
  
Blood splatters, stains the floor.  
  
(The spear's lethal toxin soaks into his wounds, spills into his veins, and seeps into his bones. Rapidly, and systematically, the foreign agent devours, and dulls his senses. His Arc Reactor dims, flickers.)

Tony hisses, slumps forward.  
  
Corvus Glaive wields the promise of his immortality—an unbroken glaive—to Tony's neck, nicks the shallow surface, and steadies his head, beckons his gaze.  
  
And Tony sees--  
  
Destroyer of worlds. Breaker of Kings.  
  
_Thanos_ , they call him. The Mad Titan.  
  
Intricate, gladiatorial regalia envelopes the harsh, violet hues of the Titan's bulk, his gauntlet shy of four Infinity Stones. Imperial, and absolute, Thanos seizes him by his frayed collar, scrutinizes the remnants of his technology, the extensive decay of his flesh, and blood.  
Tony heaves, gurgles and strains for the fill of gracious air.  
  
"Primitive." Uninspired, unimpressed, Thanos dismisses him. "Defective."  
  
Listless, increasingly numb, and hazy, Tony dangles, trickles of spittle, and blood between his split, bruised lips. Gradually, faintly, he drifts, aches to surrender to his final moments.  
  
(But, Tony's sworn to protect Earth and Her people, to foster and preserve their bright futures, no matter the threat, or cost. No matter the fruitless attempt.)

The Arc Reactor thrums beneath his skin.  
  
Impulsive, and instinctive, Tony lifts his right gauntlet, splays mangled fingers on Thano's golden pauldron, and charges the repulsor, its familiar whine shaky, and stagnant. The Black Order lapse into silence, make no effort to mobilize, to engage and intercept the attack.  
  
Thanos merely grips the ravaged gauntlet, adjusts it to the center of his sternum, and waits.  
  
Tony fires, discharges the Arc Reactor's siphoned energy.  
His palm singes and smokes from the concentrated burst, but Thanos presides unmarred, unaffected.  
  
"Ah." Intrigued, his curiosity and interest renewed, Thanos flashes the uncanny set of his teeth, and crushes the offensive, obsolete gauntlet within his hand. "Not an overly pathetic example of your species."


End file.
